Various 1,3-dioxanes and their use as perfumes are described in the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,841 -- 2-n-Butyl-4,4,6-trimethyl-1,3-dioxane,
British Pat. No. 981,285 -- 2,4-Dialkyl-1,3-dioxanes, 2,4,5-trialkyl-1,3-dioxanes and 2,4,5,6-tetraalkyl-1,3-dioxanes.
These compounds are alkylated 1,3-dioxanes. In addition, Rondestvedt, J. Org. Chem., Vol. 26, pp. 2247-2253 (1961), describes a number of 1,3-dioxanes without indication of any utility for the same, among which are 2-phenyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3-dioxane, 2-(p-methylphenyl)-5,5-dimethyl-1,3-dioxane and 2-isopropyl-5,5-diphenyl-1,3-dioxane.